Fire and Ice
by IssyMellissy
Summary: Bella has been through a lot in her short life, but nothing compares to the overload of events that happen when she moves to the small town of Forks, Washington, to live with her father. Her life is about to change in many ways, especially with being mated to the Ice Queen of the Cullen clan. But what else is wrong with her? And why is the Cullen family not all together?
1. Chapter 1

**Needless to say, I get in weird moods where I write certain things, so hopefully that's enough to tell you why and how this story came about, because I just…I dunno, I technically didn't even think it all through, LOL.**

 **Either way, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys and please, as always, review and let me know what you think!**

 **Missy**

I can say that my whole life, fucked up and dysfunctional as it is, started to get really bad at the age of nine, when my mother passed away.

In some form, my family was always battling something: disease, mental or physical…the past… I never knew how bad it all was until it had taken _that_ toll, claiming my mother along with it, leaving me all alone.

I was never one to deal with change well, and that just broke me. My little sister was sent to live with a foster family while receiving _her_ treatment, while I was sent to live with a group home, while my father was located. That took all of seven years, to be exact. I was shuffled from home to home, where I was abused and beaten, and I found out about everything else in the world that made it such a horrible place to live. I guess you could say I valued my life, because I was one of the few humans able to live with the knowledge about vampires, but how I'm still alive, I'll never know.

I met one a while back. I thought that there was a chance that we could get close, but when I began to back off, he pursued me far worse than I ever could imagine. He said that I was his _singer,_ whatever the hell that means! By now, I was used to men taking what they wanted from me, and leaving, so this time was no different. Did I like it? Hell no! But my self-preservation told me, even then, that I couldn't win a fight against a vampire. Once he left, I cried myself to sleep, vowing that I'd never let myself become emotionally connected with _anyone, ever again._

Believe it or not, that was only a couple of days ago. The next day, my father was finally found and, oddly enough, he didn't live all that far from me. At least he didn't mind having me back, and was actually glad to see me, though neither of us knew where to begin. I loved him, though, and appreciated him. He kept his distance, not hovering over me or being overly affectionate, for which I'd be eternally grateful for. I trusted him. And that's saying a lot, since I trusted nobody. Anyone who got close to me either died or hurt me, and I don't think that I could handle going through all of that, again. My worry about everything, that included, was overwhelming, sickening me to the point that I couldn't eat, but there wasn't much I could do about it. It had only been two days since I'd been with that vampire, whose name I couldn't even think of without getting ill, therefore I refused to think of it. I just wanted my life over and done with, as soon as possible.

But, as always, I kept my feelings of hatred towards me to myself as I started in the middle of the year at Forks High School, though I did break my promise to my therapist the morning that classes started. Charlie had no idea about my self-harm…actually, I doubt he was told much of anything that happened to me in Seattle, since sending me here came up very fast. Regardless, as I cut myself with one of his razors, I knew he could never know. As the blood began to flow from the wound, I could feel myself getting lightheaded as, literally, all the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders.

I felt better, and even found myself smiling as I made a few more slices on my arm, tasting the blood here and there because, for some odd reason, it seemed to make me feel better. Plus, it actually tasted pretty good to me. And with that, the fear of the day ahead began to evaporate, slowly, with the blood that was released and taken back in by me.

Once I felt as good as I was going to, I cleaned everything, including myself, up. I patched up my arm, pulling on a long sleeve shirt before heading out the door and getting into the old truck that Charlie gave to me, which he got off his friend last minute. I couldn't care less what vehicle it was, as long as I didn't have to walk.

After I parked the monstrosity that was my new ride, I stayed inside my vehicle, idling my time before I had to face the vast population that was a small town school. If my sister had been here with me, she'd be in the seventh grade, so not at the same building, but I could have bonded with her over how good or bad our first days would've been. But alas, I was alone, and intended to keep it that way. Unfortunately, as I walked towards the building, I could see by the looks everyone was giving me that I wouldn't be left alone, try as I might. Forks didn't hold a lot of people, therefore anyone new coming in was fair game.

The first part of my first day was spent shying away from others. If anyone came near me, especially the men, I would jump back as if being electrocuted by something. No one understood this, and seemed to like taunting me more by not keeping their hands to themselves. One guy in particular just couldn't get a clue.

"Why are you acting like that, honey?" he asked me, his voice so icky that it caused my skin to crawl. I whimpered, backing as far as I could into the locker behind me. That's when he boxed me in by putting his arms on either side of me, pressing his body against mine. I could feel his erection against my thigh, and I wanted to throw up.

"P-p-p-p-please," I stuttered out, freezing on the spot. I hated begging, but I was too afraid, too worried to do much else.

"Please, what?" the guy asked, laughing as he mocked me. I was able to sense people staring at us as they walked by, but not one person stopped to try and help me. Figures.

"P-p-please…please let me go," I whispered, my eyes downcast. I jumped when, all of a sudden, I felt him move as his fist connected with the locker door and his other hand grabbed my wrist, hard. I swore I heard something crack, and I whimpered in pain, but tried to keep my tears at bay as he sneered at me in my face.

"You will do as I tell you, stupid bitch!" he spat at me, forcing my body harder into the locker. My heart quickened its pace as I realized that we were alone in the hall. The bell had signaled, and he refused to leave me alone.

I was pretty sure that I was done for, so I closed my eyes, waiting for the end before a gust of wind broke me out of my reverie. As I opened my eyes, to say that I was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

A blond angel… _my_ blond angel…had the boy against a set of lockers across the way, holding him up by the throat with only one hand. After spending a vast amount of time with a vampire, I was sure that was what she was, yet I didn't care. She had saved me, and I felt some sort of tugging pull that was trying to get me closer to her, even though she'd only showed up.

I'd never seen her before, yet I felt like I knew all about her, deep within. And for the first time in my life, I felt truly alive.

But when the boy started bleeding from his nose, I froze. Oddly enough, at one point, I used to faint at the sight, or smell, of blood, but not any longer. Now I seemed to…crave it, and only recently has this happened. I was always fascinated with my own blood, the copper and salt mix of it interesting to taste once I sliced on some part of me, a form of healing was what I told myself, but I used to throw up at the sight of anyone else bleeding.

Yet now, I wanted his blood, and I was standing, quicker, than I ever thought humanly possible. My pulse quickened in anticipation as his face paled in stark comparison to what it had been moments before, but all I could think about was yearning, and revenge.

What in _the_ hell was happening to me?!

I gasped in shock, almost realization, which caused the blond woman to turn towards me. I looked at her with understanding, yet I knew my eyes also showed fear for the unknown. At my body radiating such horror that it couldn't comprehend, she dropped the boy, forgetting about him as he ran off as she came to my aid. Wrapping her arm around me, I saw her tilt her head to the side, as if listening to some silent sound that could tell her everything that she needed to know. I knew I felt a connection with her, but with everything else going on, I was lost on how to deal with it. And then my heart nearly stopped as she rubbed my arms, whispering, "Are you pregnant?"

And that's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed my story! I'm on a roll today, so I may put up more than just this chapter, but we'll see. As for what's next…this chapter does reveal a lot, but much more is yet to come, so I hope everyone is patient with me and enjoys it. Don't forget to review…that pressures me to post more than anything else.**

 **Missy**

 **Rosalie's POV**

Our family seemed to be getting better once Edward left. Esme was sad over losing a son, but once our thoughts weren't invaded every waking part of the day, everyone became happy and got along better. Edward left us a couple of months ago, though we don't know where to, because Alice's visions of him went blank. Around the same time, she confided in me that my mate would be coming to Forks, soon, and the reason she didn't tell me, before, was because her blood would _call_ or _sing_ to Edward, and she was afraid of him killing her. Yes, my mate is a female, and I'm proud of that.

This morning was when Alice told me she'd arrive, so I dressed in one of my favorite outfits, just for her. I kept my hair down, making sure that everything was perfect before I headed with my siblings to school.

Everyone said I was beautiful and conceded, but the truth was, I had deep self-conscious issues. Yes, I was beautiful, physically, but that didn't mean that I was all-over beautiful like I knew my mate would be. And since we came to school late, on purpose, I saw and heard her in the thoughts of pretty much everyone here. I growled lowly at some of those thoughts, coming from the boys who were mentally undressing her, and Alice had to hold me back so that I wouldn't kill any of them, so I made it through. I wasn't supposed to meet her until after third period, because Alice said that's when she would need me, the most.

I was anxious the whole day, and I couldn't help but to daydream about her. It wasn't a lie that I hated _this life, this existence_ ever since I was turned, but now I had someone to share it with, intimately, and I was really looking forward to truly beginning our forever, together. But soon, something had changed, and my casual meeting with my mate had turned into a heroic endeavor as I saw one Mark Hamilton, throwing my mate against the set of lockers as she took the beating, almost looking like she wanted him to kill her. Well, I'd sure as hell fix him!

In one swift movement, I had him on the other side of the hall, trying my best not to drain him right here and there. I heard my mate's heart speed up, and once Mark's nose started bleeding, I had to really fight my beast…until I heard my beautiful mate gasp, and that's when I forgot all about Mark and his advances, as I went to stand beside her. That's when I noticed something really strange, or rather…I _heard_ it, I guess. A second heartbeat, when nobody else was near us. As I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to steady her, that's when I realized that the second heartbeat was coming from _her,_ within. I almost gasped, but held it back.

 _Oh my god…_

My beast fought within me to keep control as I pulled her to me, asking her softly if she was pregnant.

And then she passed out.

Luckily, I caught her before she hit the floor. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, I need you," I whispered as I picked my mate up, bridal style, becoming overly protective as my _siblings_ joined me.

Alice was the first one to gasp. "What the hell happened?" she asked softly, but I heard her as if she spoke at a normal level. I was still fighting control within as she stepped forward and I growled at her. The three of them held up their hands, bowing their heads in submission as I began to regain what little control I had left.

"She's pregnant," I whispered, and all three were shocked beyond belief, their eyes wide and their mouths nearly hitting the floor. They all knew we had to come up with some kind of plan to leave early, but a few things were not quite adding up, to me. Like when Mark's nose bled and she gasped. I remember looking towards her as she licked her lips, like she _needed_ the blood…like she _wanted it, had to have it._ But…it's not possible…how…when…

Alice gasped as her eyes glazed over. Jasper stood at her side, fighting his beast as I was, while Alice went through a vision. I became panicked as I knew it would deal with my mate, as mentioning her pregnancy had triggered it. Alice's face was full of fear and anxiety, but once she came back, she took a deep breath, looking fearfully over at me. "We have to get her to Carlisle," she whispered. "Now."

And without any more questions, we left, not even telling the school where we were going, what we were doing, or _who_ we were taking.

* * *

"What happened?" Esme gasped, coming out to the front porch just as Emmett had parked the car. I held my mate close to me, daring anyone to come near as we got out of the car and walked towards the house. My mate was whimpering in my arms, beginning to stir as I heard her heartbeat quicken, but my only thought was keeping her safe and keeping others away. I sent Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes a look, asking her to allow me to explain, yet give me some time. She figured this was my mate with how protective I was being, but she didn't know the whole story. She wasn't the only one.

"Where's Audrina?" I heard Alice ask. Audrina was our youngest sister, who we could _not_ send to school. She was a full vampire, like us, but unlike us, she was stuck a perpetual twelve-year-old, therefore we could not risk exposure by sending her to school and have the humans wondering why she didn't grow up like all the other girls.

But I wonder if there was a hidden reason that Alice had asked that, that had nothing to do with the smell of my mate's blood and Audrina possibly attacking her. I shook my head, ridding myself of these thoughts. Right now, the only important thing to me was making sure that my beautiful mate was safe, then finding out her name. Through all the thoughts today, I had never once heard what she was called, so for now, I had to wait.

As we walked inside and I sat on the couch, my mate in my lap I heard Esme whisper, "She's out back, in the garden. She'll be fine. She fed earlier today."

Everyone seated themselves around me, as I fought my beast to stay in control at their proximity. Soon, I heard the back door slam and I knew that Audrina had come inside.

"Who's here?" she asked in a confused tone. She came into the living room, gasping at the sight before her. I don't know if it was a hurt human being in our house or all of us sitting around, waiting, but she was shocked, and refused to move for several minutes. Jasper was finally able to send her some calming waves that brought her out of her stupor, but she was still shocked as she slowly walked around the couch, seating herself between Emmett and Alice.

"Bella," she whispered, a small smile on her face as she refused to look away from my mate. Wait, what?

"Audrina?" I pressed softly, needing some answers. The little girl didn't say anything at first, just continuing to stare and smile, almost as if she were remembering something.

Finally, the silence killing all of us, Esme came over, crouching down in front of Audrina, who was swiping at her eyes as venom tears pooled there, but never able to fall. "Do you know who Rosalie's mate is?"

Her eyes went wide at the word _mate,_ but her face softened as she realized that now, they wouldn't be separated, ever again, and that alone made her happy. "That's Bella Swan," she whispered, taking a deep breath as we anxiously awaited.

"She's my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to say that I'm very pleased with the feedback that I'm getting for this story, therefore I'm rewarding you, my readers, with another chapter. Keep up the reviews, and I'll probably add at least one, maybe two chapters each day ;-)**

 **I'm glad that everyone's enjoying it and, just so you know, who raped her will be revealed in this chapter, though I'm sure everyone knew, but more is to come that will be a big shocker to you that I can't wait to write and post.**

 **Just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing and posting as often as I possibly can.**

 **Thanks again! MiSsY**

Lucky for all of us, Bella didn't wake up right away. Audrina spent the next hour or so telling us about her human family, including her sister, my mate, while she sat on Esme's lap, wanting so badly to cry. I learned in that short time that my darling mate's life had never been easy for her, but Audrina could only tell me what happened before their mother died, and what little she heard about Bella afterwards.

Audrina had been in the hospital with leukemia _before_ their mother got sick, not going into remission until _after_ her funeral, and by that time, she was already separated from her big sister. "Nobody knew where Charlie was, at that time. Since my medical bills were so high, and I had to be on a maintenance therapy, the state kept charge over me, so that I could stay well." Only, as we all knew, that hadn't gone accordingly with the state's plan, as she got sick just a few short years later, when she was transferred to Carlisle's care. I knew the rest of Audrina's story from there. How she relapsed, and how no treatment could keep her alive for more than a year. How Alice knew she was special after meeting her and was meant to be with us, and how Carlisle waited as long as he could to change her and bring her home, where we then moved to Forks only a few short months ago, because she was believed to be dead.

That's when Audrina took a deep breath to gather her nerves. "Those I was placed with, at the time during my last relapse, kept tabs on Bella for me. They would've taken her in, but they couldn't afford it. By this time, a few years had passed, and Bella had been running away from the homes and showing up at odd hours where she shouldn't be…" At this point, Audrina sniffled, longing for the release of her tears that would never come. She took a deep breath, urging herself on as she steadied her nerves. "She was beaten and raped…a _lot._ The state had been trying to emancipate her when her therapist found Charlie. I was…keeping tabs on him, as well, since he was close," she said with a guilty expression, though she didn't care if we got mad at her for it, and shrugged her shoulders, indifferently. And I knew she had every right. She had the right to make sure that her family was okay and to help if need be, and for that, I loved her all the more. She didn't get caught, so that was all water under the bridge as far as I was concerned.

But then she startled us when she stood, walking towards me. My beast recognized and regarded her as a threat, at this point, and not Bella's baby sister. But then she held up her hands, taking another deep breath as she tried to calmly state, "You need to check her wrists."

I raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"She started cutting when I got sick," Audrina explained, and that had all of us in shock. I softly gasped, feeling the venom pool in my eyes as I thought of my mate being so depressed that the only outlet she had was to hurt herself.

I calmed myself, taking a couple of minutes so that I wouldn't overreact before I lifted her sleeve, being careful not to wake her. Sure enough, her arm was littered with various cuts differentiating in size and thickness, some being fresh, as if only made today. In fact, I was sure a few were done only a short time ago. I softly gasped, as did Esme and Alice, while Jasper and Emmett shook their heads. I know they all were wishing that we found her sooner, and if I had known about all of this, I would have, but Alice had only been informed of her through her visions just a day or so before, so there was no real way for us to have known, anything.

I suddenly couldn't take the silence, any longer, as I looked towards our mother figure. "Call Carlisle," I whispered, and she nodded and left the room while I rocked my mate, hoping to give her some peace and solace before she woke up and all holy hell hit the fans. I would only know what to do at the time when it happened, but I knew that it wasn't far off, and I had to prepare myself for the questions she'd have for me, for all of us…including the questions I'd have for her, starting with the vampire she met and was pregnant by, as well as why she thought she had to cut herself to get emotional relief.

But then I wondered if I was crazy for thinking a vampire got her pregnant, and I pondered over this for a few moments.

"You're not crazy," Alice answered me softly, and I gazed at her. Across the room, her, Jasper, Emmett and Audrina were all sitting on the couch, as if waiting for the other shoe to fall. And I knew what that felt like. But how were we supposed to help? "A vampire did get her pregnant." When Alice confirmed this, I sighed, wondering what this meant for Bella. She was human, but the father was, obviously, a vampire, so wouldn't that hurt her? "Yes, it will." I sighed, glaring at Alice. I was getting quite annoyed with her answering my questions this way.

Alice held up her hands in defense of her gift. "Not my fault you keep inducing a vision."

I nodded, staring down at my mate, before the question that was really burning me, aching my every being, finally sought release and came out. "Will she die?"

Alice's lips were in a thin line, so I already knew the answer to that question. I shook my head, trying to find what little comfort I could with the fact that we could change her, but I couldn't get pass the fact that she _would_ die, either way, no matter what.

Then I asked the question that really burned in my mind, something that jogged my memory that had to do with us and blood, that wasn't too far off. Then it hit me, and I remembered her gasping at the sight and smell of Mark's blood at the school. It all made perfect sense to me, now, and as I began to smile, Alice's eyes glazed over and soon, she was smiling along with me. "That just may work," she said, snapping her fingers.

At that point, Jasper, Emmett and Audrina looked at us in confusion. "What will work?" Audrina asked, still worrying, justifiably, over her big sister.

I took a deep breath, but the smile never left my face. "We'll feed her blood, _if_ she wants and accepts it," I added as an afterthought. Though I loved my mate after such a short time and I wanted the best for her, I couldn't find it within me to force anything upon her, like everyone else had done to her all her life.

"Carlisle said that just may work," Esme said as she came in, cell phone still to her ears. We all could hear the conversation, perfectly, though I wasn't paying much attention to it, now, as I thought about how much my life had changed for the better in just a few short hours.

But then my stomach dropped as Bella began whimpering in her sleep. "No…please don't," she begged, beginning to thrash around. I went into panic mode, though I kept calm enough so I wouldn't hurt her. I knew she was having a nightmare relating to what's happened with her in the past, but she was acting as if she was reliving it, now, as vividly as when it actually happened, which may very well be the case.

I looked at Jasper for help, but he shook his head, looking like he was in pain, mentally _and_ physically. "I'm trying to, but she isn't calming down. She keeps freaking out and projecting a ton of pain, fear, sadness and god knows what else, at me." His brows furrowed in concentration but, if anything, it seemed to make it worse, but I wondered which one she was dreaming about, so that I could kill them. So many men had defiled her, and I was aching to spill _their_ blood!

However, nothing could've prepared me for what I found out as she tossed about one more time, screaming, "PLEASE, I'LL BE GOOD, EDWARD, JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

My dead, cold heart clenched in fear as I put two and two together, realizing now, and everything making sense with my brother's lies. The whole house was insanely quiet as I growled, knowing that once I saw my _dear_ brother, again, I was going to fucking kill him!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a bit longer, but I wanted to make this chapter as best as I could, since it has a very pivotal moment in it. Also, I decided to make her farther along in her pregnancy, so while I had her being only a couple of days, I'll just go ahead and make it a couple of weeks, so she's starting to show, because that gets the ball moving on a few things that I have planned.**

 **I hope everyone enjoy and, as always, please review!**

 **Missy**

I was still seething as my mate began to wake up. It had only been a couple of minutes since her sleep-declaration, and I was fighting my beast to not go and find my idiot brother at this very moment and rip him a new one. Bella was the only reason that I was still here, and he was still alive.

After what she said, my family was torn with the same murderous thoughts, and Esme and Carlisle were just plain disappointed, which pissed me off, because if I were them, I'd be a whole lot more than just _disappointed._

Emmett decided to take Audrina for a short walk in the woods to give my mate and I some time before Bella saw her sister. I didn't want to overload her while she was just coming to, because of her being pregnant and everything else that she's had to already take in today. Carlisle was on his way home to check her out, but everyone else stepped outside, for the time being.

Finally, Bella's eyes opened, and I was looking into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen, and I don't think that I'm biased just because she is my mate. She really did have beautiful eyes.

And as soon as those eyes looked straight into mine, it really was like love at first sight. The corners of her lip began to twitch upward as she stared into my eyes, projecting to me the magnitude of what I felt. I guess mates really had an instantaneous connection, vampire or not.

"My angel," she whispered, now having a beautiful smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back as I moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"I was about to say the same thing," I admitted truthfully. She blushed, and I couldn't help but think of how damn cute it was. She was mine, and I was proud of it.

 **Bella's POV**

When I awoke to the beautiful face of my angel, I knew that Edward had been right _and_ wrong about a lot of things. Like in the beginning of the two of us knowing each other, he had claimed that we were mates, but that I could not feel or notice the connection until once I became like him.

As I looked to the woman who saved me, I knew he was wrong, because I felt more deeply connected with her than _anyone,_ in my whole entire life.

After blushing at her words, I positioned myself better so that I could see her face. Her skin was pale, like any other vampire, and her eyes a golden color, much like _his_ were. I flinched inwardly, at that, yet I think she felt it, because a look of pain crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, the back of her hand caressing my cheek. That's when I felt the tears coming, but before even one could fall, I was sitting in her lap, her arms wrapped comfortingly around me, rubbing soothing circles into my back. She allowed me to have a good cry while she hugged me, whispering to me that everything was going to be okay, and that now that she had me, I could never get rid of her.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. _Like I would even want to._

Once I was calm enough, I placed my head on her shoulders, my face leaning into the crook of her neck as I breathed in her intoxicating scent of honey and orchids. And that's when I was brought back to the present as something fluttered in my stomach, and most of the past events came rushing back to me in a heavy haze.

"Oh my god," I whispered. One hand went to my stomach as my angel looked at me, a worried look that was out of place on her beautiful face. That's when it all came back to me, that I was pregnant, but not normally. I wondered if I would die, but no matter what I believed, the thought of killing my little baby before her life even began brought tears to my eyes. I knew I could never do that. As I looked into the face of my mate, I saw that she was still worried about me, so I took her hand in my own, pulling it to my stomach. "I just remembered that I was…pregnant…by a vampire," I added softly as an afterthought. I don't know if it was the word vampire or what, but she flinched, before quickly hiding it and softly squeezing my hand.

"How do you feel…about that?" she asked softly, looking into my eyes as I took a deep breath, sighing.

"I'm scared, but I'm going to have her," I whispered, knowing she could hear me. She smiled softly at me as I closed my eyes for a brief moment. While I did, my mind's eye held the image of a beautiful rose, that I could see my mate's face in. When I opened my eyes, I looked at her, seeing her smile waver slightly, until I whispered, "Rose."

To say she was in shock was the understatement of the century. I didn't think it possible to surprise a vampire, but I pulled it off. "How did you know my name?"

I smiled one of those smiles that said that I was seventeen, but my soul was probably older. Sometimes I knew things that I shouldn't know, and I partially knew why, but I didn't know how she'd feel about it. "I can do some things that…aren't considered human. Powers, I guess you could call them. They don't always work the way that I'd like, but they're there when I need them."

Rose's smile got bigger, if that were possible. Then it was as if she remembered something and suddenly got sad. "What's wrong?" I asked her softly, but at that moment, the door opened, making me jump. In walked an older man, mid-twenties with blond hair and gold eyes. It took me a few seconds longer than it should to realize he was part of her coven, but then I smelled something, something…good. "What is that?" I asked, sniffing a couple more times. Rose cocked her head while the man raised his eyebrow at me as he came into room, holding a bag that had smaller bags of red liquid in it.

Blood.

I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight and smell of it, despite it being what it was. I guess whatever the baby wanted really _did_ effect the mother, but so soon? Regardless, it smelled appetizing.

The man walked slowly to the two of us, holding up his hands for Rose, I guess because where I was here, from what I've observed before with vampires. Rose nodded her head at him and he stuck out his free hand to me, which I took and shook. "I'm Carlisle, leader of the Cullen coven." I smiled at him, but something about the last name had that smile only part-way upturned, which the two of them noticed, of course, but didn't say anything.

"Bella Swan," I said, introducing myself, noticing that they, again, shared a look. I was starting to get a little bit frustrated, now. "What's going on?"

I saw their lips moving, but they were speaking too fast and low for me to be able to hear. Okay, now I was getting pissed! And being pregnant and hormonal wasn't helping matters, much. "What are you hiding?" I was very used to being on my own, so if someone _ever_ tried to deny telling me the truth, it always hit me hard.

I guess they noticed this and quickly apologized. Rose ran her hands through my hair, weighing how she should speak when she finally just blurted out, "We have someone who needs to see you. Someone you know."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow. Who would they know that I would need to see that I would know? I was very confused and nervous, wondering if it was another gold-eyed vampire like the one who got me pregnant. However, I was not expecting it to be who it actually was.

Walking through the door in front of a burly man stood a small girl. She looked ten, though I knew, instinctively, that she was older than that. Her mahogany hair fell down her back and, though her clothes looked nice, she was covered in dirt, which is how I always remembered her. The only thing out of place was her lack of blush and bright crimson eyes.

I couldn't help but gasp as tears came to my eyes.

"Bella," she squeaked in a tiny voice, afraid of how I'd react, I guess. But I held my arms out, and she was soon in them. I couldn't speak, I was crying so much. But they were tears of joy, because it seemed that, even though I was going through hell, everything was starting to come together, albeit in an odd manner.

"Audi," I finally said, choking her name out through my tears. Audi. The nickname I had for my little sister, who I hadn't seen since she was five, and she was now in my arms. She was a vampire, and we'd never be apart, again. We'd have eternity together, all of us, my sister, my mate and the rest of the family. Forever together…I hope.

As long as I was able to live through what was happening to me. I doubt any human had ever been pregnant by a vampire because of lack of control, so I might be the first. Either way, I had to stay strong. I couldn't leave everyone now that things were finally right. I figured with the size of my bump that I had only two weeks left.

I could do it. I hope.


End file.
